


queen anne's lace

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Shirbert Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne breaking norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Anne asks for Bash and Mary’s blessing to propose to Gilbert.





	queen anne's lace

_"What do these lacy white trees remind you of?...Why, a bride of course — all in white with a misty veil.” - Anne of Green Gables_

 

* * *

 

Anne Shirley never was a traditional girl. She breathed the spirit of the island, making her unity with the land a higher priority than any societal notions created by the Avonlea women. Bash noticed each of her little quirks that made Mrs. Harmon Andrews and Mrs. Pye ruffle in their dismay. The way Anne masterfully braided flowers in the ribbon of her hat. Her tendency to don trousers when completing chores. Most notably to Bash, her complete acceptance of him, regardless of his foreign background, all without question, without judgement. 

Oh, what freedom there was in being oneself.

And now, this untraditional girl was standing in his doorway looking as sweet as the summer lilies. She wore her hair up upon her head in young womanly fashion, smiling as warmly as she did that first Christmas day of their meeting. 

“Queen Anne!” Bash exclaimed happily. He had titled her with the epithet once when he and Gilbert had been walking along a path marked with queen anne’s lace. Bash had asked its name, and Gilbert replied with predictive warmth on his cheeks.  _I suppose the little white flowers do remind me of her,_ Bash had commented.  _I can only imagine the torment that they put you through._

“Hello dearest of Sebastions! I hope you don’t mind my unplanned visit too terribly.” She tucked a stray piece of her red hair behind her eye, likely unaccustomed to wearing it such. 

“Not at all. I’ve told you time and time again that our gate latch is always open to you. I’m afraid you’ve just missed Gilbert. He’s on the train to Charlottetown for his internship with Doctor - ”

“Oh, I know that. I saw him off just moments ago,” Anne interrupted eagerly. “I’ve come to talk to you and Mary about something...well, I’ve a question I’d like to ask you.” 

Bash was used to Anne’s questions by now. She seemed to keep them in safe keeping in her mind, always having one at the ready. They were never disrespectful or uncomfortable, and they often sparked the lengthy sharing of stories that only happens between kindred spirits. He opened stepped aside so Anne may slip in beside him and into the parlor. It did not slip Bash’s notice the way she slowed by a hung picture of Gilbert on the wall, eyes warming to the sight of him. 

“This must be new,” she noticed, somewhat to herself. 

“It is. I told him that a handsome portrait like that would have made all of Avonlea’s eligible young ladies fall beside him.” Anne scowled at that, glancing up at the picture with half interest, half disdain. Bash thought it wise to not give the abridged version of the story, so he said, “But do you know what he said, Anne? He said that it didn’t matter because he already had Avonlea’s finest at his side.” 

“He did not!” Anne exclaimed in disbelief, then thought better of herself. “Here I thought myself exorbitantly lucky to have Prince Edward Island’s best all for myself. That’s actually somewhat relevant to what I came to discuss with you.” 

“Is that Anne-girl?” Mary asked, slipping in from the back door with a basket of eggs in her hand. “Sweetheart, if you smile any more, your cheeks will break right off.” 

“Oh Mary, do sit down. I’m about to burst!” Anne said. She rushed up to Mary, set aside the basket, and tugged the woman to sit beside her husband. Silence settled over the room as Anne collected her thoughts. Bash and Mary watched in vibrating anticipation as the young girl straightened her back, folded her hands in her lap, and swallowed her smile. Then - 

“I’d like to know if I could have your blessing to ask Gilbert to marry me.” 

A disbelieving laugh sputtered out of Bash’s lips almost immediately. 

“I know how it sounds,” Anne continued, nerves rapidly growing. “Gilbert and I haven’t been officially courting - though Mrs. Lynde considers some of our displays of affection quite improper and I’d like to tell her where she can place her judgements - but I do love him so very much. No no no, wait I have something much better planned to say.” 

“Anne, you don’t have to -” Mary tried to interrupt, but to no avail. 

“It took me very long to realize that I wanted Gilbert as my lifemate, but the realization crashed on me like an avalanche. Ever since that day, I have cherished each sweet moment like it is the first and the last. I want you to know that I don’t see cherishing Gilbert as an inconsequential task, but as an honor. I’ll support him in each of his dreams, strive for his happiness, and love him as truly as my human heart is capable. I realize a woman never takes the initiative, but he’s moving away to medical school soon and well...I suppose I just asked myself  _why not?”_

When her lips finally snapped shut, she was acutely aware of the tears that had leaked out of her eyes and onto her trembling hands. She met Bash’s gaze and found him nearly in an identical position. 

“Queen Anne, you are a force to be reckoned with,” he said carefully. “You might actually be the death of him.” 

Horror flashed across her face, and Mary jumped to the rescue.

“He just means that you are the only one strong enough in heart to take on a life with Gilbert Blythe. When he met you, he met his match in love and intellect and strength.” 

“...I have your blessing then?” Anne asked quietly. Laughter burst out of Bash, loud and joyous. 

“Well, it’s certainly up to the boy, but I doubt he will hesitate even a second before answering with a shout of acceptance!” he said through his laughter. 

But then he looked at Anne, sitting humbly before them with such sincerity that he could have cried. If only those gray, hopeful eyes had seen the years of Gilbert pining for her attention with reverent gazes and smiles. Mary was right, there was no one else for Gilbert than Anne. Of that, they’d always been sure. 

He took Mary’s hand, entwining their fingers together. He met Anne’s eyes with all that he felt and knew, and spoke in a tone that she would always remember. 

“Anne, we bless you with a life of love and happiness. All those years ago, you accepted us into your home, and it meant the world to us.  _When_ Gilbert accepts your proposal, it will be our turn to accept you into ours, into our family.”

Through tears and smiles and cries of joy the three shared an embrace that was the first of many. Oh, there was such freedom in being oneself. It opened the door to tender years and fearless proposals, unlikely family and soul connections. Anne wished Gilbert would come back right away from his visit in Charlottetown that she may finally make known to him the secrets of her heart. 

(And, of course, when she confessed her adoration and desires - whispering  _Marry me, Gilbert_ with passionate truth  _-_ he said _yes_.)


End file.
